At present, the vapor deposition technology is used in the mainstream preparation process of Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED). The vapor deposition technology mainly utilizes the principle of thermal evaporation of organic materials, wherein the organic materials are filled into the assembly for vapor deposition and then heated in a vacuum environment, so that the organic materials in a solid state can be melted and volatilized or sublimated into a gaseous state. Subsequently, a gas stream of the organic materials is deposited on a glass substrate to form a plurality of layers of organic films that are used to prepare an OLED device.